


Bump

by Kiwisheep



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Supernatural
Genre: Other, a late night drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:32:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5023057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwisheep/pseuds/Kiwisheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean hit someone and they aren't dead</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bump

_Kubump bump_

_Screeee_

Dean gripped the wheel, his breath coming in pants. Palms were sweaty and heart was racing and it dropped when he noticed the person he hit wasn't moving.

"Dean, did you-"

It was Sam, he was just as freaked out as he was. Castiel for the first time actually had his mouth in a perfect "O" shape as he turned pale.

" He was in the road! Wearing dark clothes, how could I have seen him?! Oh man, oh man...I hope he didn't dent the bumper or leave too much blood."

Sam shook his head and got out with Dean, they walked to the face-down man and cringed. Dean nudged him with his foot so they could see his face and he turned pale.

He looked pretty normal, he was dressed in black pants and a button-up dress shirt along with a pair of black loafers. A tie was around his neck and the frames of his supposed sunglasses were bent and a lense remained.

If it wasn't for the fact that his eyes sent a chill down the brother's spines.

The man's eyes were wide open and the whites were a bright yellow color. Slitted pupils stared up at the sky and didn't twitch.

"Dean we killed...someone I think. He's not breathing or responding."

They both agreed that they'll do the most responsible act and put him in the back seat with Castiel.

Sam and Dean carried the man to the car and sat him upright in the back with Castiel.

"Dean, what are you planning?"

Castiel looked over the features of the presumed dead man.

"And those eyes...why do they seem familiar?"

Dean revved the engine and started driving again, the radio playing classic rock.

It was about fifteen minutes in and the song 'Bohemian Rhapsody' was quickly changed to AC/DC.

A slick, pissed off, British accent came from the backseat.

" Change it back, or I **S** sswear I'll run you all over."

Dean took a look back at Castiel and screeched on the brakes when the man was sitting upright, head still bleeding heavily.

He immediately pulled the car over and turned to the back.

"Holy shit! I thought you were dead! Who would go out in..."

"The name's Crowley, Anthony J Crowley. My ride decided to leave me in the dust and crash itself."

This guy was crazy most likely but the look on Castiel's face was what confused the brothers. Capital couldn't speak clearly for a moment, and spoke in fragments until Crowley's eyes widened and he spoke.

"Castiel, I recognize those eyes...It's been thousands of years since I last saw you. I was still an- who are these clowns?"

Dean took one look at this 'Crowley' and pulled out holy water. Castiel told Dean to lower the bottle and that this demon won't bother to hurt them. After a brief introduction Crowley felt the need to discuss about how he got here as they drove to the nearest airport, 500 miles away.

But eye of the tiger started playing so he needed to have a song break with this supposed Winchester


End file.
